


【哈德】模范恋人2·One Day

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: 德拉科和哈利都知道：总有一天，他们的孩子会长大，会明白外面世界的广阔，会认识一个特别的人。他们也许在一开始便一见钟情，又或许两看相厌。但最终，在长时间的磨合下，他们的孩子会带着甜蜜而又幸福的笑容向他们介绍那个终将与他白头偕老的人……但不是现在。永远不是现在。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 下面的预告是四月一号愚人节发的  
> 不舍得让它在lof被强制雪藏  
> 所以就硬是放在这里了  
> ————————  
> 《模范恋人2·预告》
> 
> Summary:震惊魔法界！伦敦预言家台连带它的附属报社突然爆出一条大新闻！
> 
> ————————
> 
> *是观众视角的后续
> 
> 写的很沙雕但却快落www
> 
> ————————
> 
> 正文：
> 
> 2020年四月初，魔法界被这样几条消息炸锅了——救世主结婚了！伴侣是马尔福！还有孩子了！
> 
> 但由于传来传去都是那么几张照片和视频，有少数的人怀疑他们是不是过日子过傻了，算错了愚人节的时间。
> 
> 不过当然了，大部分人还是持相信态度的。毕竟但凡你看过一集伦敦预言家台播出的模范恋人，你就是一开始再怎么不信，最终也还是会深深陷进这对恋人的恩爱日常里的。
> 
> 一时间，整个魔法界都掀起了一股追番热。在经历了整整五天工作、学习的摧残后，身心俱疲的巫师们均在周六的八点半默契的打开电视，锁定伦敦预言家台，一边享用早餐，一边被电视里的救世主和他的爱人治愈自己破碎的灵魂。
> 
> 而美好的时光总是短暂的，当End的字样打在两人于海滩上拥吻的画面时，不少人心里表示这就完了？
> 
> 同时，也有相当一部分的人则是对此感到愤怒。他们起了个大早，穿上洁白的西装礼服守在电视里前，幸福的见证完了一对夫夫的诞生后，脑子还没缓过来，就被猝不及防的告知这是最后的结局了！
> 
> 哦梅林！这个节目不应该结束！让它结束就是犯罪！魔法部应该颁发一条模范恋人永不剧终的条例！
> 
> 一想到周末再也没有什么值得自己期盼的东西后，巫师们纷纷表示他们宁愿让工作充斥自己的生活。
> 
> 就这样，身处教育机构的老师们开始将自己的全部精力都投入进教书育人中。
> 
> “你给你班的那帮崽子布置了啥作业啊？”
> 
> “《黑魔法防御S＋》”
> 
> “这个太简单了，他们两小时就能解开压轴题，我推荐《黑魔法防御的秘密》，绝对把他们难得哭着喊妈妈！”
> 
> “下次试试。”
> 
> ……
> 
> 诸如此类的话题成为了老师们的饭后谈资。
> 
> 而年轻的小巫师们，是的，他们不负众望的周末多了许多作业。
> 
> “梅林的胡子！我终于做完了《五年O.W.Ls三年N.E.W.T》草药版了！”
> 
> “我都已经开始做《草药N.E.W.T必刷题》了，你这个乌龟！”
> 
> “那本太基础了！”
> 
> ……
> 
> 诸如此类的互相炫耀也成了常态。
> 
> 不过治疗师们选择的方式就具有社会贡献意义多了——
> 
> “我制作出了脱发终结者魔药！”
> 
> “鉴于你扎的那一撮小得可怜的辫子，我很怀疑你做的是强力脱发剂！”
> 
> “嘿有本事你再说一次！地中海！”
> 
> ……
> 
> 诸如此类的互相伤害也变多了。
> 
> 魔法部新上任的财务部部长双手支着下巴，久久的盯着秘书送来的周财务报表。各行各业的产品生产指数像是被打了鸡血似的蹭蹭蹭的往上涨。就连前段时间被告知陷入财政危机的公司，这个季度的产值也猛的增加了。
> 
> 可以说大家都在赚钱，可为什么他就是不高兴呢？
> 
> 部长手里拿着社会幸福指数表陷入了沉思。
> 
> 在快下班的时候，他终于做出了一个决定。
> 
> 就这样，魔法部的司法部又收到了一封姗姗来迟的控诉模范恋人停播是多么罪恶的信。
> 
> 于是——
> 
> 模范恋人2
> 
> 模范伴侣
> 
> 每周六早上八点半伦敦预言家台震撼播出
> 
> 敬请期待！
> 
> End.
> 
> No！
> 
> Never End！
> 
> To Be Continued.

“daddy！鸭鸭！”三岁的金发小孩儿撅着圆溜溜的小屁股蹲在有两个他那么大的玩偶面前，转过头兴冲冲的朝正在给黑发小宝宝喂饭的金发人儿大喊。  
“嗯嗯，鸭鸭，”德拉科回头瞟了他一眼，敷衍的应着，抽出桌上的纸巾擦了擦黑发小宝宝湿漉漉的下巴。  
安稳的坐在大白鸭后背上的蓝白色猫咪因受到主人们的忽视而不满的叫唤了一声，像是在强调着自己的存在似的。  
“还有猫猫。”德拉科紧接着又补充到，舀起一勺米糊，塞进一直在他大腿上蠢蠢欲动的阿不思嘴里。  
但是黑发小宝宝已经打定主意不吃了，他左右晃着脑袋，努力躲闪着企图撬开他小嘴的邪恶勺子，一双又胖有短的小手拼命向前伸去，他还差一点就够到那只装着黄澄澄的液体的大碗了。  
“不行宝贝，碰到会痛痛哦。”一只大手将碗推得更远了。  
阿不思看了看一只手抱着他，一只手拿着叉子插培根的金发人儿，然后困惑的抬起头，视线缓缓上移。一双下巴出现在了他的视野里，他把头仰得高高的想看到那人的脸。  
“你昨天回来得那么晚，怎么不再睡会儿？”德拉科放下婴儿碗勺，喝了口南瓜汁。  
“我的身体告诉我它不抱着你就睡不着……”哈利一手抓着椅背，另一只手撑着桌子，像是要把他的爱人困住似的，他俯下身，和德拉科交换了一个甜蜜的早安吻。  
“我都起床快一个小时了笨蛋，”德拉科别过脸，淡金色的发丝在空中打了个旋，轻飘飘的覆在了微微泛红的脸颊上。  
“怪不得我之后睡得那么不安稳……”哈利还想低头从德拉科那里偷个吻，不过这位魔法界的救世主没能成功。  
他的小儿子用力的扯了扯他的衬衣下摆，黑色的小脑袋固执的向上仰着，如雨后森林般的碧绿瞳仁对上了和他一般无二的。  
“哦早上好啊阿尔，”哈利亲了亲他白白嫩嫩的额头，黑发的小宝宝不明所以的呵呵傻笑着。“你吃饱了吗？”  
“当然没有，他米糊都没吃几口呢，”德拉科从中间掰了一小块吐司塞进阿不思的嘴里，“可能他也嫌弃韦斯莱送的东西。”  
“那可是赫敏帮着挑的，”哈利拉开德拉科旁边的椅子坐了下去。  
“所以格兰杰的品味也跟着下降了？”他惊恐的说道。  
“唔……！”阿不思晃着小手想夺走德拉科手里的吐司，尽管他的嘴里还咬着一块。  
“赫敏现在可是治疗师——”哈利准备反驳。  
“papa！”一个小小的金色身影像子弹一般冲过来抱住了哈利的腿。  
“别跑这么快啊斯科，”德拉科无奈的说，看着他的丈夫将他们好动的大儿子抱到他们之间的儿童餐椅上。  
“早上好斯科，”哈利摸了摸他毛茸茸的小脑袋，“没有在daddy给弟弟喂饭的时候吵他吧？”  
“没有，斯科一直在和鸭鸭玩！”他露出一个灿烂得宛如天使般的笑容，兴奋的在椅子上扭来扭去。窝在大白鸭玩偶边的小猫担忧的盯住前后晃动的椅子脚。“还有猫猫哦，他也和斯科玩了！”  
“真的！”哈利装作惊讶的说，“怪不得你这么开心！”  
“嗯！”斯科皮一边吃着面包，一边晃着小腿。“daddy还说接下来我们要去你不肯告诉他的地方度假！papa知道度假是什么意思吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是我们可以住在另一个地方玩儿好几天！”  
“听上去好棒的样子！”  
“嗯！daddy还说……”  
“……”  
“……”  
小小的餐桌上，黑发青年耐心的倾听着金发孩子跳跃的话语，时不时的应上几声。他面带笑意的看着他四处挥舞的双手，然后又在德拉科的指责中乖乖放下来，转而抓着盘里的羊角面包。  
融化了的黄油的奶香裹挟着烤的焦黄酥脆的面包的浓郁香气充斥着这块不大的用餐区，缓缓的向外扩散去。  
一只稚气未脱的小麻雀停靠在阳台的绿萝边，眨着琥珀色的眼珠子观察着室内的一家人。在看到不远处那团后背紧贴着墙壁（上面画满了它无法理解的涂鸦)的小猫后，它歪了歪毛茸茸的脑袋，扑闪着还带着清晨水汽的小翅膀飞走了。  
盛夏早晨的第一阵清风穿过红杉林，带着草木的清香轻拂挂在廊檐上的小龙风铃。先是一声微不可察的叮铃，然后便是此起彼伏的清脆铃铛声。暖黄色的晨光透过林中弥漫的轻薄雾气照进整洁敞亮的餐厅里，蹭着蓝白色猫咪晃动的耳尖，稀释于煎蛋冒出的丝丝热气中，引得黑发的孩子不由自主的伸手去抓，又在摊开手心却发现空无一物时发出不解的婴咛。  
德拉科安抚般的捏了捏他的小手，塞了一小块盘里的土豆泥进他的嘴里。  
阿不思极力的抗拒着，像条小毛毛虫般在金发人儿的大腿上扭来扭去。  
德拉科知道他的小儿子已经饱了，于是抽了张餐巾纸擦了擦阿不思的小嘴，再把之前滴落在桌边的米糊擦干净，随手丢在一边，任由他继续闹着。  
黑发小宝宝被他父亲的这一系列动作弄得一愣，然后似懂非懂的前倾身子趴在桌上，两只手抱着被德拉科揉的皱皱的纸团，也学着他的样子擦起了桌面，碧绿色的大眼睛像是寻求夸奖般的紧盯着还在用餐的德拉科。  
“天呐，亲爱的快看！我儿子会擦桌子了！”哈利兴奋的指道，脸上还带着不亚于第一次看到斯科皮模仿着自己倒牛奶的骄傲。  
“嘿那也是我儿子！”德拉科不服气的说，但在看到那张皱巴巴的纸巾后，他皱了皱眉。“宝宝好棒！不过这个很脏，我们换一张好不好？”他不顾儿子意愿的从他手里抽走了脏纸，放了张新的在他面前。  
阿不思懵懵的唔了一声，不知所措的捏着崭新的餐巾纸，转过头看了看旁边的金发孩子。  
斯科皮喝掉杯里的最后一口牛奶，舔了舔嘴上的牛奶沫。“papa，斯科吃好了，可以去度假了吗？”他朝哈利张开双手。  
“我们等daddy吃好了就走，”哈利把他从儿童餐椅上抱下来，“现在和papa一起玩吧。”  
“嗯，”斯科皮在黑发青年的怀里等着他带着自己到游戏区。  
阿不思在看到原本满满当当的桌子一下就变得空落落的后，自己也待不住了。他喜欢人多的地方。于是他一只手扯着德拉科刻意绑的高高的马尾，发出不满的声音，“唔！”  
“嘶——”还在喝南瓜汁的金发人儿痛的倒抽一口气，“小坏蛋，你吃饱了就不让我吃了是吧！”  
“怎么了？”在陪斯科皮玩的哈利问道。  
“还不是你儿子！”德拉科瞪着他，气呼呼的说，“这都多少次了，一想让我动就扯我头发！我迟早被他拉成秃子——！啊！你还揪！破特！快来管管你儿子！”  
还在帮斯科皮放玩具小车的哈利顺着爱人的惊呼急忙跑了过去，力道轻柔的使阿不思缓缓松开小拳头。他一边揉着金发人儿的脑袋，一边关切的问道：“好点儿了没？”  
“你说呢！”德拉科没好气的说，他仍感觉自己被拉的那块头皮还在隐隐作痛。  
“要不让我抱走他吧？反正这样你也不太好吃饭。”哈利伸手准备带走阿不思。  
黑发小宝宝一看哈利逐渐逼近的双手，他更深的往德拉科怀里钻去，极其抗拒的干嚎了一下。  
“唉，”德拉科被抱着他脖子的阿不思弄得无奈放弃用餐，“你说说你儿子怎么一个比一个难带呢，大的最近才终于舍得自己做小椅子上吃饭……”一只手抱着阿不思，另一只手开始收拾桌上的脏盘子。“他们果然遗传的你的更多吧，”他埋怨道。  
“我妈说我小时候可好带了，”哈利帮着拿抹布擦起了桌子，“倒是纳西莎说你以前一天二十四小时都要人抱着呢。”  
“我才没有呢！”在又一次试图将阿不思放在椅子上无果后，金发人儿耍赖道。  
“你当然不是，”哈利意有所指的说，“要不然打雷的时候你一定会跳到我身上的。”  
“我不管，反正现在我这么累全是你的错。”德拉科红着脸说。  
“是是，全是我的错。”哈利接过德拉科手里的盘子，“不过我的家务咒用的越来越顺了不是吗？”  
“那也得感谢我教导有方波特先生，”德拉科摆出教师的口吻，“照你现在的水平，我也许能勉为其难的给你期末考试的魔咒那一栏一个E吧。”  
“哦那真是我莫大的荣幸，马尔福-波特教授。”用魔咒洗完盘子的哈利轻笑着，揽过德拉科的腰走出餐厅。  
“papa，我们能走了吗？”斯科皮一看他的爸爸们出来了，便举步维艰的拖着小猫伸展的长长的上半身问。他本来想抱着他的猫跑到他爸爸身边的，但是他的猫太长了。  
“好了好了，我们走吧。”哈利提过德拉科一早就装好的背包，四个人外加一只猫向门外走去。  
就在他们准备幻影移形时，德拉科像是想起什么事般习惯性的狠掐了一把哈利的胳膊肉，使他的丈夫痛的差点咬到自己舌头。“等下！斯科的玩具车还没放进包里！”  
虽说已不是第一次被德拉科因为慌乱而掐肉了，但这次德拉科格外的用力使哈利一时间还没缓过神来，“车？”  
“我不觉得你要带我们去的地方有什么小公园可以让我们的儿子能自娱自乐一上午。”德拉科自顾自的挥动魔杖召来斯科皮的玩具。  
“现在没了吧？”哈利看着德拉科将装满了玩具车的小铁盒装进他拿着的包里后问。  
“应该没了……”金发人儿不确定的说。  
“那么——嗷！”  
“还有奶瓶！天呐，差点忘了这个！”  
“就这些？”  
“嗯吧……”  
“所以现在——！！”  
“小火龙！”  
“什么？”  
“阿尔吃饭非要拿着的那个。还有……还有……”德拉科神经质的扫视着周围，他不希望到时候因为忘带东西而幻影移形好几趟。  
“嘿亲爱的，放轻松，”哈利两只手搭上爱人的肩膀，和他视线相交，“只是出去一个星期而已，有什么缺的告诉我我回来拿就好了。”  
“你要是告诉我我们到底去哪里，那里又有什么我就不会这么焦虑了。”德拉科心不在焉的看向别处。  
“哦亲爱的，别指望我守了这么久的小秘密会在揭晓前就告诉你，”哈利亲了亲德拉科的额头，尽管他刚才看着德拉科时，真的有将一切都托盘而出的冲动。“现在我们能走了？”  
“走吧……”金发人儿喃喃道：“我还是觉得我们需要一个行李箱……”


	2. Chapter 2

“好了我们到了，”哈利放下斯科皮。  
金发孩子挨着黑发青年的腿，好奇的盯着面前那扇充满着各种魔法生物影像的门。他试探性的上前摸上一只幼年的三头犬，黑白色的小奶狗眨了眨它的三双眼睛继续陷入沉睡。  
“——不行德拉科，你还不可以睁眼，”哈利连忙用手捂住德拉科的眼睛，他坚持道：“直到进去为止你都要闭眼。”  
“如果因此摔到阿尔或者我的话，我一定会杀了你的，”德拉科紧紧抓着哈利的手，在黑暗中摸索前进。  
“没事儿的，有我牵着你呢。”哈利打开门，让斯科皮还有他们的猫先过去。  
“如果我睁开眼发现你献宝一样着手准备了两年的房子内里装潢比路边的一堆垃圾还要没品我也会杀了你的，”德拉科又担心的补充道，在哈利的搀扶下一步一步的向前挪动着。  
“我不知道我是不是应该忧虑我的小命……”哈利小心的拉着德拉科转了一个身，放下捂住他眼部的手，“现在你可以看了。”  
德拉科睁开眼，发觉自己正站在以黑白灰为主色调的客厅里，他在心里暗自松了口气，幸好不是铺天盖地的红色。  
他粗略的扫视着四周，一套白色的呈“7”字形排开的布艺沙发映入眼帘，中间是方形的木质咖啡桌，三盏星星模样的灯自高耸的天花板悬与于上方，在这个空旷的房间里发出暖黄色的光芒，时不时还从星子里迸出几颗拖着长长光尾的流星在上空自在游走。阿不思向上拼命伸着小手，他想要抓住那颗星星。  
流星在上空盘旋了几圈后，方向一转，径直摔进位于咖啡桌前面的壁挂式的液晶电视上，分散成几点亮晶晶的小光点，有几块还落在了下方电视柜摆得满满当当的小玩偶和各种小玩具上。  
而在电视墙的右侧则是镶嵌在墙壁里的四层黑色书柜，中间被小爬梯隔开，可以让孩子攀爬其上拿到放在顶端的书。柔软厚实的圆形地毯铺在象牙白的地板之上，以防有人不小心从上面掉下来。  
客厅的拐角处是螺旋状的楼梯，它们环绕着中间的小型花坛延展至第二层。二楼和一楼处于同一个空间，错落有致的设计使这个偌大的房子更富层次感。  
德拉科满意的点点头，这里所有的尖角都被设计成了圆角，也没有任何奇奇怪怪的格兰芬多式装饰，典型的斯堪的纳维亚风格看上去简约清冷但却不是失优雅柔和。  
“还有这个，”哈利在放下德拉科打包的大大小小的行李后快速走到墙边，按下奶白色的按钮，白色的幕布随之自动上升卷起。  
星星灯在自然光线接触的一刹那便缓缓暗下来，在外早已等候多时的大片日光争先恐后的透过全面的落地窗，照在房子的每一寸地上，使室内敞亮而又通透。  
金发孩子兴奋的跑到窗边，把头贴近玻璃，看向仿佛触手可及的广阔蓝天和如同蓝宝石一般的大海。  
德拉科错愕的将视线从窗外的那片熟悉景色移回到此刻正用期待而又隐含不确定的眼神注视着自己的黑发青年上，本想脱口而出的讽刺到了嘴边却转变成了一声轻轻的惊呼，“哇哦。”  
“你觉得这里怎么样？你喜欢吗？”哈利像是索求夸奖般的说道，“我和赫敏还有妖精们商量了好久才决定做成这样的。”  
“事实证明只要钱给的够多，妖精总能办好事儿，”德拉科努力假装不以为然的说，事实上，他已经被他丈夫的用心给惊呆了。但在注意到哈利眼睛里期待的光暗淡了一大半后，德拉科急忙补充，“不过将这栋别墅设计成这样光靠他们的脑子可做不到……”  
哈利瘪了瘪嘴，并没有为这句话心情好些。  
“好啦笨蛋，我真的很喜欢，”德拉科为自己丈夫突然的沮丧而慌了一下，他来到他跟前，踮起脚亲了亲他的脸颊，“谢谢你选择这里，谢谢你为我们做的一切。”他柔声道。  
“你当初要是能坦诚得这么快我就不会追你追的那么辛苦了，” 哈利咕哝着抱住德拉科。  
“哦亲爱的，就算再来一次我还是会狠狠虐一把你的，”德拉科甜蜜的说，他的小儿子又在揪自己的头发了，“为了这个我真觉得我以前对你还是太心软了。”  
哈利刚要开口——  
“daddy，斯科可以去外面吗？”金发孩子拍打着玻璃，兴致高涨。  
“可是我们东西还没有放好呢宝贝，”德拉科正设法将自己的头发从阿不思的手里救出来，“如果不理好我们中午就不能午睡了，而且猫猫在这里还没有自己的窝呢。”  
“喵呜，”趴在沙发上的蓝白色猫咪配合的叫了一声。  
“为什么猫猫会没有自己的窝？”斯科皮爬上沙发，和他的猫并排坐着。  
“因为猫猫比较挑，他一定要家里的那个。”德拉科拿出背包里的玩具小车给斯科皮。“哈利你陪他们玩儿吧，我要放行李。”他做势要将阿不思递出去。黑发小宝宝更紧的攥住金发人儿的衣服，一下就伤心的哭嚎出声了。德拉科无奈的收回手。  
“其实可以我放行李，你陪他们玩儿的，”哈利提议道。  
“不！”他露出一个惊恐的表情，“我可不想再在我的衣柜深处找到一包开了一半的猫粮了！”  
“呃那次我可以解释的……”  
“也不想一掀开被子就发现床单下面还埋着一个玻璃杯……”  
“我说那是失误你会信吗？”哈利有些尴尬的说。  
“不，为了我的个人卫生和脆弱的神经着想，”德拉科宣布道：“你永远都别想接管任何可以直接或者间接的影响到未来几天我们生活的安逸指数的事情。”  
“那起码我可以替着你做午餐啊，”黑发青年突发奇想。  
“只能在煮水煮蛋这个烹饪项目上拿满分的人没资格说话，”德拉科怜悯的拍了拍他丈夫低垂的脑袋，“哦什么都不会的小可怜虫，要是换做以前我肯定很乐意数落你，不过现在，你的宝贝儿子需要你陪他度过一段愉快的亲子时光。”  
哈利闷闷不乐的坐在沙发上，他真的不觉得自己的家务做的有多糟糕。  
“不过我准许你邮购我们每天需要的食物，”德拉科扔给哈利一本厚厚的威尔顿商店的食品目录，“还有斯科和阿尔的零食库存也是时候补充了。”  
“知道了，”哈利跃跃欲试的翻开目录，揽过他的儿子，“斯科想吃什么零食？”  
“不能买太多甜食，”用魔杖漂着行李上楼的德拉科补充道，“你知道之后斯科会追着你要糖吃的。”  
捧着目录的哈利心虚的划掉刚刚选的五六种不同味道的棉花糖，但转念一想可以买给德拉科吃后他又重新勾了回去。  
“不要以为你可以抱着买给我的目的心安理得的又选回去，”终于找到卧室的金发人儿在关门前对他的丈夫喊道，“我绝对不要再因为牙疼而喝下任何一口西弗做的味道堪比阴沟水的牙疼魔药了！”  
哈利别无选择，只能默默地再次划掉那些棉花糖。

*

当整理完东西的德拉科抱着阿不思下楼时，他正好看到他的丈夫环过斯科皮坐在阅读角，用魔法操纵着书里的小人模型给他讲故事。  
金发孩子拥着他的猫，入迷的看着书上变化的小人，时不时用手指头指着其中一块区域问他的爸爸问题。  
黑发青年微笑着，耐心的向他解释着各种目前他还无法理解的问题。  
地板上散满了大大小小的玩具，响着鸣笛的蒸汽火车沿着长长的轨道行驶在落地窗的边缘。白色的自然光线透过干净没有杂质的玻璃晕染在对面黑发青年专注的神情里，给他硬朗的面部轮廓镀上一层柔和的白光。  
德拉科倚着楼梯扶手安静的听完整个故事，他在结尾处为自己儿子因正义的王子终于杀死邪恶的巨龙而兴奋欢呼的可爱模样轻笑出声。  
“你收拾好啦？”哈利抬起头，合上故事书。  
“嗯，”金发人儿小心的抬脚跨过地上的玩具，走向堆满了东西的咖啡桌，“你在威尔顿都买了什么菜？”  
“呃——其实我发现他们最近还开拓了外卖业务……所以……”哈利支吾道。  
“所以你就买了意式海鲜烩饭？”德拉科打开小袋子里的包装盒。  
“还有四个甜甜圈、一杯柠檬茶、两杯小杯牛奶和一杯大杯的维也纳咖啡……”哈利随便的踢开躺在地板上的玩具，他提过午餐袋走上二楼的餐厅，“你最喜欢维也纳咖啡了不是吗？”  
“那也仅限于配甜甜圈，”德拉科牵着斯科皮的小手跟在哈利后面说，坐在他给他拉开的正对着落地窗外的蔚蓝大海的位置上。  
“真高兴我没给你买开心果味的冰淇淋，”哈利把斯科皮抱到儿童餐椅上。  
“你应该买的，”德拉科用小叉子插起一勺奶白色的小虾仁往阿不思嘴里送去，“我好久都没吃了。”他抱怨道。  
“那晚餐的时候给你买，”哈利开始给斯科皮喂饭。  
黑发小宝宝极力的躲避着小叉子，他用肉乎乎的小手揉了揉双眼。“唔……”  
“阿尔要睡觉了呀，”哈利难得意识到。  
“可是他今天醒得不早啊，”德拉科诱哄着阿不思张开小嘴，“宝宝现在不能睡，把饭饭吃了我们就去睡觉觉好不好？”  
阿不思虽然很想回应，可是他真的太困了。他又揉了下眼睛，对他父亲并没有像以往那样带他去睡觉而气恼，他不开心的推开在眼前晃来晃去的小叉子，嗓子一亮，委屈的大哭了起来。  
“啊，”德拉科痛苦的扶额，然后放下叉子，伸手去拿被他放在餐桌上的小火龙，“宝宝快看！是你喜欢的龙！啊呜啊呜！”他捏了捏橡胶小龙的身体，红色的魔法火焰从龙嘴里喷出。  
阿不思无意识的接过小龙玩具，止住了哭声，但没过一会儿，他就扔掉小龙又开始哭了，比以前德拉科将他交给一个红发的陌生人抱还要伤心。  
德拉科有些头疼的将龙玩具捡起来，继续放进他手里，然后转头自己用餐。  
黑发小宝宝无助的抱着金发人儿的颈项希望得到安抚，他紧紧攥着德拉科的金色发丝，泪湿了贴着的白衬衫。他的每一声啼哭都像是要将自己的嗓子哭出来似的，那么的用力导致他止不住的咳嗽了起来。  
德拉科无奈的胡乱扒了几口饭，然后抱着哭泣的阿不思离开餐桌，他轻拍着小儿子的后背以求让他能好受点，“好了小哭包，让你稍微晚点午睡有这么伤心啊，”德拉科打开洗碗池上方的橱柜，拿出奶粉罐，“喝完奶粉再把你的尿包包换了我们就睡觉好不好？”  
“你就吃这么点？”哈利看着盘子里几乎没怎么动过的饭。  
“够了的，”在终于用奶瓶堵住儿子歇斯底里的哭叫后，德拉科打了个哈欠，整理房间和哄儿子让他有些疲劳。他从桌子上捞过一个蓝色的甜甜圈，抱着阿不思站在落地窗眺望着远处波光粼粼的大海。  
“papa，斯科不要了，”金发孩子喝完杯子里的牛奶，也揉起了眼睛。  
“那我们一起去睡觉吧，”德拉科吃掉最后一口甜甜圈，放下阿不思手里已经空了的奶瓶，他牵起斯科皮的小手。“哈利你待会儿记得把奶瓶洗了，还有把布偶的东西都给弄好，猫粮就放在橱柜的第二格里。”  
“其他的都在楼下的袋子里对吧？”哈利问。  
“对，”他不放心的又说：“记得要用热水过两遍奶瓶。”  
“我知道的，你就放心休息吧！”哈利在他身后应道。  
“我怎么就是不信呢……”德拉科嘟囔着走进卧室。  
他一边抱着不肯自己躺床上的阿不思，一边艰难的给斯科皮换好睡衣。“斯科要不要厕所？”  
“不要，papa有带斯科上过。”金发孩子摇摇头。  
“那躺好吧，”德拉科给他拉开小被子，等着他钻进去。  
“daddy怎么不和斯科睡一起？”斯科皮踩着小台阶爬上床。  
“因为弟弟还没好，”他打了一个哈欠，拿着脸盆去浴室接水给黑发小宝宝换尿不湿。  
“daddy不和斯科在一起，斯科睡不着，”穿着绿色小龙睡衣的金发孩子光着脚靠在浴室门上，委屈巴巴的望着他的父亲。  
“你冷不冷啊你，”德拉科回头看向他，慌张的关上水龙头，把极不安分的阿不思放在小板凳上固定住，然后将斯科皮抱回床边，给他穿上袜子，“我一会儿就好了，你先自己躺着嘛。”  
“不要！”金发孩子眼眶红红的，像是要哭了。  
德拉科正要哄他，浴室里又传来阿不思的叫声。他随便将小被子披到斯科皮身上，又冲了回去。“我在这里啊宝贝！”  
他快速的给阿不思换好尿不湿，套上睡衣，抱着他走出浴室，迎面就遇到裹在小被子里可怜兮兮的掉着眼泪的斯科皮。  
“好啦，daddy陪你睡觉，不要哭啦。”他揉揉大儿子卷卷的金发，轻柔的哄道。  
德拉科刚要带斯科皮上床，阿不思便扯着他的衣领指着床前的行李箱，“唔！”  
“那是行李箱宝贝，”德拉科看过去。  
“唔！”阿不思依然固执的指着那里。  
“现在不去那里，我们要睡觉啦。”金发人儿困倦而又无力的说，他知道他儿子接下来要干什么。  
黑发小宝宝一看自己的目的无法达成，他危险的扯着嗓子尖叫了一声。  
“好好好，我们去那里，”德拉科无奈的拖着疲惫的身子，把阿不思放到行李箱上，等着他什么时候玩腻。  
黑发小宝宝满意的打量着这个大大的箱子半天，然后用他两只胖乎乎的小手抓着两边的拉杆，把圆圆的小脑袋卡在中间，小短腿盘起来坐在上面就这么背对着德拉科睡着了。  
要是换成以前，德拉科一定会被他儿子团子般的模样给可爱到的，可他今天实在是太累了，他只想把阿不思从行李箱上揭下来。但黑发小宝宝的拳头握得紧紧的，德拉科压根拿不下来。  
他看着睡得十分安稳的阿不思和眼眶红红的斯科皮，小小的叹了口气。  
所以当哈利打开门时，他便看到了这一幕：他的小儿子窝在行李箱上睡觉，后背靠着金发人儿的脑袋。而他的爱人，为了防止阿不思从上面掉下来，就随便的坐在地板上，环着行李箱的上端，眯起了眼。他的大儿子则头枕着金发人儿的大腿，小肚皮上还盖着蓝色的小被子。  
大致猜出事情经过的哈利微笑了一下，然后将他的三个珍宝都搬回床上，抱着德拉科也沉沉睡去。

*

“唔？”阿不思挨着侧卧的金发人儿的肩膀，在床上颤巍巍的站起来。  
“嘘，daddy还在睡觉。”哈利伸手准备把精力充沛的小儿子捞过来。  
“哒！”黑发小宝宝猛的一扑，全身都趴伏在那个金色的脑袋上。  
德拉科在被压的喘不过气来时终于醒了过来，“小坏蛋就知道欺负我，”他带着浓重的鼻音说道，扒下莫名兴奋的小儿子。  
“谁让你这么晚了还在睡的？”哈利笑了笑。  
德拉科瞟了眼床头柜上的圆形时钟，本来还带着睡意睁不开的眼睛一下子瞪大了，“四点半！你怎么不早点叫醒我！”他慌乱的脱下睡衣。  
“因为你昨天根本没休息多长时间，今天又被斯科弄得大清早就起来了，”哈利递给他衬衫，“所以我就想让你多睡会儿比较好。”  
“可是做饭晚了到时候你难伺候的儿子又要闹着睡觉不吃饭了！”他抱怨道，套上衣服。  
“这个问题不大，”哈利将他换下来的睡衣叠好放进浴室，“毕竟我们在海边吃，布林顿那边负责送餐，”他宣布道。  
“你都没有和我说过！”德拉科不满的说。  
“那是我刚睡醒的主意，”哈利回想起他们刚住在一起那会儿，德拉科异常难搞的起床气，“我可不觉得我把你吵醒就为了跟你说这个事儿你会高兴。”  
“我确实不会笑眯眯的说‘好耶，只是吃顿饭而已，我们走吧’，”他翻了翻眼睛，穿戴整齐后抱起阿不思离开卧室。  
“事实上，我觉得我们还可以睡在那里，”哈利跟在后面，关上门，“我帐篷都搭好了。”  
“是吗？”德拉科走下楼，“真后悔我错过了你拿着说明书迷茫的看着散落一地的帐篷支架像个山顶洞人一样抓耳挠腮的场景。”  
“嘿，那帐篷挺好搭的！”哈利嘟哝着，“也就花了我半个下午……”  
“哦这个下午我还真是损失惨重啊，”德拉科用失望的语气说道。他来到客厅，发现斯科皮正坐在地板上，以蓝白色的小猫为中心，给小火车搭建轨道，后头的电视还在播放着动画片。  
“唔…”阿不思脸朝德拉科，用手指了指他哥哥。  
“啊daddy，下午好！”金发孩子甜甜的对德拉科笑了笑，继续投身到他的铁路建设大业里去。  
“喵呜~”小猫在不触碰到轨道的前提下小幅度的晃了晃他的尾巴。  
“下午好斯科，布偶，”德拉科把阿不思放在斯科皮旁边。“说起来，你是怎么做到一边带着这两个，一边做那些事情的？”  
“哦阿尔是我上去准备叫你的时候才醒的，然后……”哈利突然不自在的耙了耙头发，小声的含糊道：“斯科嘛，你知道给他看动画片，旁边再放上一列小火车，他能自娱自乐半天的。”  
“你让他一个人在这里？”德拉科危险的眯起眼睛。尽管哈利的声音很小，但他还是察觉到了他话里的意思，  
“呃，布偶和我的守护神算半个人吧？”黑发青年勉强的咧嘴笑着。“毕竟带海边我一定看不住他……”在德拉科的瞪视中，他渐渐没了声。  
“拜托，我现在总比你去参加帕金森的订婚宴那会儿要好吧……”哈利弱弱的指出。  
“你还敢提那次！”德拉科顿时火上来，他还记得当他火急火燎赶回家看到的那片狼藉。  
哈利畏缩了一下，他瞟了眼窗外，决心转移话题，“啊时间不早了，斯科我们要走了。”  
“可是斯科还没有玩好，”金发孩子循声抬起头，抱着小火车为难的说，小小的眉头皱了起来。  
“车车可以回来玩的呀宝贝，”德拉科捞起阿不思，看着儿子难办的表情，软下了声音，“待会要去的地方也有车车玩的，你说是不是啊，哈利？”  
“对！有！”他快速答道，为爱人威胁般的语调吓得背后直流冷汗。“我们要去的地方有好多玩具呢儿子！”  
“好吧，”金发孩子把手放在德拉科的手心里，他撒娇般的看着他，“但是斯科还想要带这个车车去……”  
“那我们就带吧，”德拉科为那双和他如出一辙的眼睛绽放出光彩而微笑，“你想要什么都行，宝贝。”


	3. Chapter 3

这是一个摄人心魄的地方，德拉科很早以前就明白了。  
橙红瑰丽的大片云絮裹挟着金黄夕阳一点一点的融化进浮光跃金的大海里，那么的契合，恰如三年前决定在此地联结的两人。  
那时，他就站在这儿，看着长长走道另一头的哈利。  
他永远都不会告诉他的丈夫，即使是现在，每每回想起那个时候，他的心依旧会因为无缘由的不安而狂跳个不停。  
他也永远不会告诉他的丈夫，当他听见翻腾的滚滚海浪伴随着呼啸的海风猛扑向浅浅的细沙时，他其实是害怕的，那股无法令人忽视的波涛声总带给他一种全世界突然只剩下他一个人般的惊悸与脆弱感。  
德拉科更深的倚向了哈利，黑发青年配合的收紧了手臂。  
“斯科，这是大海哦，”哈利放下他的儿子。  
金发孩子楞楞的看着偌大的碧海，无来由的产生了一股恐慌。他在又一个巨浪拍打海岸时猛的转身攥紧了德拉科的裤腿，整个人都贴着他父亲的小腿，银灰色的眼睛急切的望着还抱着阿不思的德拉科，“daddy，抱！”  
“daddy手里还有弟弟呢，让papa抱好不好？”德拉科安抚性的揉了揉斯科皮的小脑袋。  
“对啊宝贝，这样会累到daddy的，”哈利伸开手。  
“不要！daddy抱斯科嘛！”汹涌浪花盖过了金发孩子的声音，他就像是寻求保护般的贴近德拉科。  
德拉科看着儿子毫无安全感的模样，心里一软，“好啦斯科，daddy抱你啦。”他弯下腰，勉强的一只手抱起和小儿子相比略显大只的斯科皮。斯科皮依恋的环住德拉科的脖颈，把脸埋进他的胸膛，被挤到一边的阿不思不明所以的捏着手里的小玩具。  
“你待会儿不可以推弟弟哦，”德拉科不放心的说，得到的只有一个小小的点头。  
“我不知道退潮会吓到他，”哈利歉意的揽住德拉科的腰，“累到你了对不起。”  
德拉科靠上他的肩膀，放空头脑的注视着缓缓沉入大海的红日，一幅幅他们四人生活的日常画面蹿过脑海，“也许我该庆幸没被你说服生第三个？”他忽然说。  
“别这么说，纳西莎和我都同意再要一个女孩儿。”在太阳只剩下一个小角时，哈利拉着他走向帐篷边的小餐桌。  
“你还嫌这两个不够折腾的吗？”他掂了掂怀里的两个孩子，阿不思被德拉科的动作弄得咯咯直笑，“你这么高兴呀，”他亲昵的蹭了蹭小儿子的小脸蛋，逗弄道：“daddy就是你的御用坐骑对吗，小猪？”阿不思笑的更欢了。  
“我们可以等他们变得稍微不那么黏你了之后再生啊，”哈利替德拉科拉开凳子，“她一定会是全家最受宠爱的小公主的。”  
“是啊，我得心甘情愿的给她扎小辫子，涂指甲，戴那些天知道为什么她会喜欢的小饰品，”德拉科想象着那个永无安宁之日的未来，围着藤编的黑色小桌子缓缓坐下。  
他们今晚吃海鲜，为了方便给带壳的生物剥壳，每个座位边都放了一次性手套，甚至还有儿童尺寸的。德拉科为了不让阿不思认为面前的是新玩具，他默默地将手套往前挪了几寸。  
“daddy，那个红红的是什么？”趴在德拉科身上的斯科皮指着盘子里的龙虾头好奇的问。  
“唔…”旁边的阿不思两只手向前抓着，想要抢到德拉科手里的小勺子。  
“这个是龙虾，”德拉科看了眼斯科皮指的方向，继续试着让怀里的阿不思安分下来。  
“papa，什么是龙虾？”他问黑发青年。  
“嗯——”哈利一边想着，一边在桌脚的猫碗里倒入猫粮，“龙虾就是住在海里的小动物，”他最终解释道，直起身挥了挥魔杖撤销覆盖在菜品上的凝结咒。  
“那我们为什么要抓小动物在盘子里？”金发孩子疑惑不解，“要是他们的家里人找不到他们怎么办？”  
“因为它们好吃啊，”哈利想都不想的答道。  
“daddy？”斯科皮像是求证般的转过头，眼角为他爸爸的话而变得红红的。  
“papa骗你的啦，”德拉科剜了他丈夫一眼，“这个其实是假的，是酒店为了好看特地装饰上去的魔法幻象，你看，我的手可以伸过去的。”  
哈利配合的朝德拉科施了一个无声咒，金发孩子在看到横穿龙虾的手后信服的点了点头，乖乖等着德拉科喂饭。  
安静了几秒后。  
“daddy，为什么你的手穿透了这个碗？”  
“没有，斯科一定看错了，是不是啊哈利？”  
“是啊儿子，你再仔细看看……”  
“现在没有了呢。”  
“所以斯科安静吃饭好吗，”德拉科叉了一小块涂着土豆泥的面包塞进斯科皮的嘴里。  
“嗯，”嘴里的食物还没咽下去，斯科皮又开始了新一轮的提问，“daddy，为什么……？”  
“……”  
“……”  
向晚的清风带着细密的水汽轻扑金发孩子微微泛红的小脸蛋，他如同银河般的银灰色眼睛专注的盯着德拉科，时不时的为他的父亲竟然懂得这么多而惊叹。有时他也会提出新的问题，不过那绝不是质疑，只是他的小世界里又多了一样他不明白的东西罢了。  
他永远都不会不相信他父亲的，他的父亲是这个世界上最聪明的人。  
一个骄阳逐渐被海水稀释、海面上的星星愈加闪亮的傍晚，小小的孩子如是想到。

……  
……  
在终于照顾完两个儿子吃饭，并把他们哄上床睡觉后，筋疲力尽的德拉科倚着哈利，透气般的走出帐篷。他们十指相扣的漫步于海边，聆听着一阵一阵的海浪声。  
“德拉科，”哈利拉紧了他的手。  
“什么？”在终于没有再幻听到小孩子的吵闹声后，德拉科问。  
“我看到了你，”他喃喃的说，仰望天空。  
“你哄儿子哄傻了吗，我本来就在……”德拉科跟着抬起头，“你身边……”  
满天的繁星悬于深蓝色的夜幕之中，就像散落一地的珠宝一般，簇拥着一轮明月四散在各处。清爽的海风吹着德拉科汗湿的头发，他睁大眼睛想在一闪一闪的群星里找到属于自己的星座。  
“我在哪儿，”他恍惚的问，迷失于天幕的明珠之间。  
“就在这儿，一眼就能找到的，”黑发青年拉着他的手向天比划着。  
“这是北极星，”哈利带着他的手指着比周围稍显明亮的星星说，“从这里向南下来，就是龙头，”他又在空中划了一个大大的圈子，“然后是你的小尾巴。”  
“那还真是一目了然呢……”他跟着哈利指的方向一一望去，在大大小小的明星里，勉强认出了天龙座的大致位置。  
“我以前和妖精们在这里设计我们的别墅时，看到你好多次啦，”哈利咧嘴笑着，祖母绿的眼睛在黑夜的星辰昨映衬下更显青翠。  
“可惜这里看不到天蝎呢，”德拉科失神的盯着那双专注的眼眸。  
“是啊，”哈利眺望着远处那根银白色的海岸线，“不过以后他和阿尔可以知道他们无论在哪里都能看到你，就算离开家了也一样。”  
“我想我会高兴他们慢慢变的不那么粘我的，”他喃喃着走近沉静的大海，弯下腰将手伸进宛如蓝宝石的海里，就好像他在触摸星空一般。  
“他们总有一天会长大成人的，”哈利无声的给德拉科加了一个保温咒，他揽过他，“然后在某个阳光正好的午后带着他们的女朋友过来见我们。”  
“我不知道我能不能经受这样的刺激，”德拉科依偎着哈利，“万一他们找的人不对怎么办？”  
“他们会找对的，”黑发青年温柔的说，他把下巴抵在爱人的肩上，温热的吐息蹭得德拉科痒痒的，“至少那个被搞大肚子的一定是真的。”  
“嘿！”德拉科像是收到了冒犯的瞪了他丈夫一眼。  
“安啦，我们的孩子会懂得怎么保护自己的，”哈利亲了亲他的额头，“毕竟他们是你教出来的。”  
“你也别忘了他们身上还流着你这个不撞南墙不回头的巨怪的血，”德拉科嫌弃的说。  
“可是我最终还是得到你了啊，”哈利微笑着。  
德拉科轻哼了一声，不予评价。  
“你知道吗德拉科，每当我看见这片海时，我都会不受控制的想起那天你穿白色礼服的样子。”  
“是吗，”  
“那个时候我想了好多好多事，有我们两人的未来，也有孩子的未来。”  
“嗯，”  
“我想啊，那个叫斯科皮的孩子一定很像你，他在以后肯定也会一口一个我爸爸我爸爸的叫。”  
“那至少他在学校里没有他的死对头，”  
“说不定有呢？”  
“谁会想和哈利·波特的儿子做敌人？”  
“对啊，斯科那么可爱，不会有人讨厌他的。”  
“那当然……”德拉科打了个哈欠，“走吧，过会儿阿不思又该夜醒了。”  
“嗯，走吧。”  
璀璨的星空之下，两个青年踩着泛着莹白月光的细沙缓缓走向那顶搭得不算好看的小小帐篷。  
他们都知道总有一天他们的孩子会长大，会明白外面世界的广阔，会离开他们。  
但不是现在。  
德拉科缩在他丈夫的怀里，安抚着哭闹寻求温暖的阿不思，给他哼唱着从妈妈那里听来的摇篮曲，他熟睡的大儿子无意识的贴向了他。  
是的，永远不是现在。  
Fin.


End file.
